


Time Alone

by Iolite666



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Hypersexuality, Masturbation, Other, Plushies, Plushophilia, exhibitionism mentioned but not the focus of the fic, lin just... has a good time by himself with a teddy lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolite666/pseuds/Iolite666
Summary: Linhardt indulges in his favourite pastime outside of class, (and sometimes, its his favourite in class, too).





	Time Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LillithShame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithShame/gifts).

> A kinkmeme fill from a discord server, and a gift to my wonderful gf! <3

“Ah, hm…” The matted wet stuffing inside of the toy gripped at his cock as he pushed in slowly, savouring the clumped fabric dragging along his length. This was the best thing about his toys; he never had to speed up or slow down if he didn’t want to, he could just lie on top of them and hump away to his own discretion. His cock twitched inside the teddy he was lying upon, and his hips bucked to push himself inside just that bit harder. Linhardt knew he was close now, he’d been going so slowly for so long, and the heat was building in his stomach, that need to  _ cum _ taking over his mind.

He’d been in his room most of the day, not that his classmates could complain. He could easily just take this outside or into the classroom, it didn’t bother him. Why should he be ashamed of his urges? They were natural. Everyone in the Black Eagles had gotten used to him just idly touching himself, in class, in the dining hall, in the library while studying… It was just who he was, as was this part of him.

He’d always had more intense urges than his peers, even when they were all at the height of puberty, and he’d often found there were days where he couldn’t concentrate without a nap, and without getting himself off a few times at least. So here he was, having been here for most of the afternoon, humping his favourite teddy that he’d had for years now. Not too long ago, he’d cut a hole out in the base of it, just wide enough to stick his cock in without getting stuck, and that had been that.

“Mmmmmm, fuck…” He’d cum multiple times by now, and the urge was building again, his hips speeding up slightly, his humping getting more and more desperate, the sweat building on his body as he expended more energy than usual, the warm fuzz of the plush toy under his hips warming his body. Fuck, he loved this, loved pushing into the near perpetually damp stuffing from his attentions, cumming inside as though it were a lover, and being allowed to do this all day if he chose…

He was leaking now, the stuffing damper than ever at the apex of his thrusts, pre-cum undoubtedly soaking the insides of his teddy. His hands grasped the plush softness underneath him and he pushed himself up so that he was kneeling behind instead of lying on top of the toy and began to move again. Fuck,  _ fuck _ , he was going to cum, so fucking hard, he was so sensitive, the overstimulation edging at the corners of his mind but he didn’t care. Linhardt  _ loved _ when each touch on his cock felt nearly _ raw _ from how long he’d been going, from how many orgasms he’d wrung out of himself.

His hips stuttered and his vision whited out, Linhardt  _ wailed _ to the ceiling of his room, the sensation overwhelming him and he pushed his hips against his teddy as hard as possible, his balls pressing against the dampened fur as they twitched and contracted as his orgasm pulsed through him. Fuck, each volley of cum wettening the stuffing even further felt so good, the fibers clinging to the tip of his cock as he jerked his hips in tandem with each mindblowing wash of his orgasm over him. His breathing began to calm as he came back down to himself, back down from his high, the aftershocks of pleasure tingling up his spine.

All Linhardt could muster was a muttered “Fuck,” as he began to saw his hips back and forth again, the fresh wetness adding to the sensation on his overstimulated length. He wasn’t going to be stopping anytime soon.


End file.
